Caeliri Dawnsworn
"There is Love, in the Light!" Caeliri Dawnsworn is a student of the Holy Light and mender in the thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. Having been sheltered from the horrors that mar her people's history, Caeliri was inspired to join The Sunguard to follow in the footsteps of her heroes, and to see innocent ideals of peace and justice brought to Quel'thalas and beyond. Warm as dawn's light and brimming with endless energy, the young woman often has more interest in socializing than academic pursuits, though a recent shift in social and military status has at last lit a fire beneath her snappy little heels to fulfill the large boots she's been plopped in. Though no minstrel, burgeoning talent and interest in writing romantic novels has assisted greatly in her education, and the young mender has proven that she has the tenacity to see even the most boring tasks through to completion if its in the interest of what's good and right for her station. Recently taken as a knight to the Archon Telchis Truefeather in the Dawnspire lands, and named Dame Dawnsworn, she is currently attempting to reclaim the sun-lit Summerglen, and restore her new manor, Hallowhearth. Description There is no lack to Caeliri's enthusiasm, or energy; she is hardly idle unless ordered, and speaks not only with volume but wild gestures made more dramatic by her lanky limbs. Her body betrays the strength she has, and is never not in motion - be it rocking back and forth on her heels, bouncing, skipping, twirling, or jogging. She often speaks in similes, substituting the vocabulary of her peers for a more physical, sensual, and often ill-conceived language of 'likes' and 'sort ofs' and nonsensical comparisons. Caeliris' skin is a soft shade of almost rosy pink, always flushed at the cheeks and tips of her ears. Her hair, tied back in with ribbons of bright colors that rotate by day, emotion, and outfit, is fiery orange and falls in a wealth of straight, silky locks to her buttocks. When not armored, she wears a variety of clothing that bares a common thread of missing midriffs and tight pants, and puts a premium on her personal expression and comfort over any sense of decency. A medical bag made of cracked, well-loved old leather swings at her side, stuffed with supplies and other goodies for her patients. There is a dark scar on the back of her right hand, with a mirror image on the inside of her palm; the mark is as long as the span of her palm, and mention of it sours her otherwise unwavering mood in an instant. Personality Brighter than a beam of sunshine, Caeliri is known for her nigh unshakeable optimism. Even in the face of certain doom, the young woman refuses to let the brilliant grin that turns up the corners of her mouth falter. The young mender is exceptionally idealistic in her beliefs and ideals, and unwilling to compromise those beliefs even when reason and logic would say otherwise. Once known for speaking out of turn and peppering her conversation with inappropriate topics, a desire to live up to the expectations of her peers - the only people she considers family - has given her cause to bite her tongue. Often regarded as unintelligent for her manner of speech and tendency to dissolve into bubbling giggles, Caeliri has a huge heart with love and sympathy to spare. History Early Life Though a heavy amount of confusion surrounds the nature of both her birth and her parentage, Caeliri was raised by her Aunt Odessa and Uncle Belaeron on Sunstrider Isle for most of her nineteen years of life. Caeliri remains mostly tight lipped about her home life, though her poor choice in language hints at unrest and unhappiness in the Dawnsworn home. Service to the Sunguard Caeliri came to the Sunguard shortly after absconding from her childhood home, with little in the way of wits and less knowledge of being a functional adult than most elves her age, let alone the know-how to be a proper solider. By the grace of the Warden-General and the Templar that she was able to ascend to the ranks of Oathsworn at all; and even so, she was nearly turned away at their first meeting. Coming into her oath with only optimism unabated and an impressive, unfettered connection to the Holy Light, the Battle of the Dawnspire was Caeliri's first collision with combat, and the events that transpired in the battles against the Bleeding Eye very nearly broke the young girl's brightness into a thousand shimmering pieces. Harrowed by the monumental loss of life, it was Elleynah Stormsummer, another young mender amongst the ranks, who helped Caeliri come to terms with the crushing weight of responsibility she'd elected to hoist up on her slim shoulders. With gentle words, the Lifespeaker taught her how to hold the dead in her heart, to let them be tinder rather than stone, to fuel her efforts as she forged forward to a new dawn - advice that never left the younger healer, even in her darkest hours. The Winter of Woe The battle waged against the Cult of the Bleeding Eye in the blight-burdened drifts met the measure of it's name - for some more than others. Many heroes of the Sunguard met their end in the final conflict, and Caeliri Dawnsworn's life was laid down alongside that of her lover, the Highlord, when the Sunguard's forces clashed with the High Necromancer. It was only by the grace of Drissa Sunblossom's powerful, altruistic grips that Caeliri was spared the ravages of death; though her heart beat, and though her lungs drew breath, her resurrection marked not the end of her suffering, but rather the beginning. Body and spirit alike sundered by several attempts to suture her soul to her body mid-combat, Caeliri Dawnsworn was return to life without connection to the Light that aided her healing and kept her faith burning strong, without ability to move her legs, and without a life that had begun to blossom in her belly during the final days of of war. With her life thrown in to utter chaos, Caeliri hung in stasis for month, wallowing in a miserable mire in the safe haven of Shallowbrook, under Ranger-Captain Vaelrin Firestorm's careful, considerate care. Knighthood Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders